It Ends Tonight
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: What would have happened if in ‘Go!’ The Gorndanians actually shot Starfire… and they got her back? OneShot And I don't own 'It Ends Tongiht!


I… just got… bored

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Summary: What would have happened if in 'Go!' The Gorndanians actually shot Starfire… and they got her back? One-Shot

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: K+

Pairings: Robin/Starfire a little BB/Rae

Friendship Pairings: Starfire/Raven

A/N: Four Season's next chapter will be posted some time this week!

**It Ends Tonight**

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all. _

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

----------

The alien girl looked up at the Gordanian, a scowl on her face. They had her cornered and her new 'friends' were too busy with the others to even notice what type of predicament she was in. Her thoughts were cut off by a coursing pain traveling through her body… she screamed in agony and finally fell unconscious in the Gordanian's arms.

It laughed.

"Come… we must go!" The other's heard the Gordanian and they traveled off into the sky to their ship.

Raven looked up to them her eyes glowing white her hands incased in a black aura. "NO!" she screamed shooting auras at them, and the aliens dodged them well flying off into the sky with the prize of the citadel.

"Dude," Beast Boy said as he scratched his head, "I guess we lost."

"Of course we lost you little grass stain… they got the alien chick!" 'Cyborg' yelled at him.

Raven looked up to the sky defeated… she thought… that… maybe… just maybe… she could've been a good friend…

"It doesn't matter… she's not tormenting this city any more…" a deep voice said. The other's turned to Robin and looked at him.

"How can you say that?" Raven whispered.

Robin just shrugged. "It's not me… is it?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Raven screamed and chucked something at him using her powers.

"Holy crud Raven calm down!" Beast Boy said as he went over to her and tried to calm her down, she breathed heavily and things stopped flying at Robin.

"She… she wanted… _needed_ help… and after she's taken back to the place she just ran from… all you can say is… it isn't me… How… how could you be so… heartless…? How can you just live with knowing that, that girl… is going to be tortured for fun… hurt… HOW CAN YOU!" Raven screamed looking back up at Robin… but… he was gone.

"I think… we need to go Raven…" Beast Boy said as he, 'Cyborg', and Raven traveled further into the city. Raven looking at the ground the whole way.

Her hair fell over her face.

----------

The girl struggled against the tight bonds that held her hands together… and also the cage she was in. She groaned as she tried to get them off… they were stronger than the last time. She leaned up against the wall and gave up. "Oh, kinorfka if only you were here with me…" she whispered to the empty room and curled her legs against her chest resting her chin on them, her arms crushed in between her legs and chest, bent. And for the first time… she felt like an… _item_.

Tears fell from her eyes.

----------

What was he so scared of? Sure… he felt horrible… but… why does he feel… so… empty? Batman told him to never open up… let his heart get the best of him… never have feelings. She was… scared. She wore her emotions on her sleeve. She was the total opposite of him… she was kind… from what he found out about her. She let her heart speak for her… no one else… why is he aching inside then? If she was nothing that he ever wanted in a girl… why is his heart aching to be with her? Wanting to hold that girl in his arms and never let go… why? He turned in an alley and leaned his forehead up against the brick wall, his fist clenched against it.

He punched the wall.

Three Years Later 

Robin… now Nightwing, walked down the alley… that same alley where he beat his first villain in Jump City… where he saw _her_ shooting across the sky. He shook his head… trying to erase the thought of her from his mind. He was never going to see her again. So he should never think about her…

But… that was harder than he ever expected.

----------

"Hurry Slave!" a citadel called from his seat… a alien girl no older than seventeen came rushing out to him… her hair was a long auburn color… her skin a light gold and her eyes a glowing kind of emerald.

"Yes… of course master…" she whispered and gave him what he was wanting. Food. She was his prize… three years ago… when she met _him_. She shook the thought from her head as she poured him his soup.

Her master didn't notice the tears dripping in the bowl.

----------

Raven looked up at the dark sky with Beast Boy and Cyborg… ever since three years ago… Cyborg had learned to open up more, Beast Boy learned to stop saying 'sir', Raven learned to sort of control her powers and they also learned how to become friends.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at her.

"Yes?" She looked over to him too, Cyborg still looking at the sky.

"How do you think she's doing? I mean… the alien girl."

"I… I would answer you if I could Beast Boy… but I can't… I have no idea how she's doing…"

"Oh… ok…" He was quiet for a while. And then he finally spoke up. "How do you think Robin's doing?"

"… Horrible…" she hissed, "he deserves it."

"Raven… you don't like Robin…?"

"Of course I don't like him!" she screamed causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to both flinch. "He has no right to do the things he did! He had no right to say all those things about her! He was a jerk! He doesn't deserve to even live on the face of this Earth!"

"Raven… don't you like him just a little bit?" Cyborg asked joining the conversation.

"No… if he… if he helped us… she could've been here… she could be smiling… her smile… it's… nice…" (A/N: No, Raven doesn't love her… she just likes Starfire as a friend.)

"Raven…" Beast Boy was cut off by their 'walky talkies' going off. They grabbed them from their belts and looked at the trouble…

"There's problems… in OUTER SPACE!" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Yea… we know genius," Raven said in monotone crossing her arms over her chest. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"What?"

"Do you think you could get us there… by using your powers?"

"It depends… what's the problem…?"

"Well… it says here that the Citadel in space are using slaves… illegally bought slaves…"

Raven shut her eyes, and nodded.

----------

A beeping sound echoed throughout Nightwing's ears. He picked up his communicator from his pocket and looked at it, it said on the screen:

Location: Citadel 

_Thief: Citadels_

_Victims: Tamaranains_

_Crime: Illegal slavery_

He looked at it over and over again… _Citadel… Slavery_… His masked eyes traveled over and over the words… flashbacks flew though his mind… of _her_. Of how she was taken away… of her story… her eyes… their kiss… her lips…

Nightwing sprinted off.

----------

The alien girl screamed and fell to the floor.

----------

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg arrived at the Citadel. Finally after so long of Beast Boy trying to get everyone to laugh, mostly Raven, Raven, though, stayed quiet the whole time.

"I… I think it's deserted…" Cyborg said as they walked around.

"Ok… since it is… let's go… this place gives me the heeby jeebies…" Beast Boy said as he shivered.

"I… don't think-" A scream cut Raven off. A scream of agony.

They ran to the source.

----------

Nightwing landed on the planet. He looked around and in front of him and saw… Raven… and Beast Boy… and Cyborg. He stayed behind knowing if he showed his face… he would be yelled and screamed out for his choice those long three years ago… Images played through his head when he thought about that… the way her body glowed when they shot that thing at her, and she screamed. At that point in time… he froze…

Nightwing shut his eyes and walked on further. But he heard a scream. A scream that sounds so familiar. Without a second thought… he ran towards where it came from.

He disappeared in the darkness.

----------

The girl groaned as she tried to crawl on her knees away from her master. But she failed miserably and her arms gave out and collapsed back on the ground hissing in pain.

"This is the price you pay when you disobey me girl," her master hissed as he shocked her again, and she screamed. Her screamed echoing throughout the room. "You truly need to learn how to behave yourself… and this is the only way I can teach you."

"NO!" The alien girl looked up from the ground… just barely… and saw, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg in the doorway. She tried to stand up again but her knees gave way and she fell to the floor…

But never hit it.

She looked up at her rescuer; he had a beak mask sort of thing on, long dark hair and a black outfit with a blue bird on his chest. For some reason… he looked familiar.

"I'm sorry…" was all he could mutter.

She looked at him with confusion. "For… what?"

"For what I did to you… three years ago…"

Robin! This was Robin! …But he was grown up now… and more mature.

She shook her head and shakily brought her hand up to his face, holding his head in place rubbing his cheeks gently. "It… it was not your fault."

Nightwing stared at her for a little longer before pulling her into his arms and hugging her. He dug his face into the crook of her neck and muttered 'I'm sorry' over and over again. She slowly brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck resting her head on his shoulder.

----------

"Azerath! Metrion! Zinthos!" Raven screamed as things flew at the aliens.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged at the aliens knocking a couple down.

Cyborg threw punches at them… usually hitting the mark every time.

When most were done… Raven turned around to the girl and Nightwing and looked at them… she knew who Nightwing used to be… but it looked like he was trying to say sorry. She smiled and turned back to the battle.

----------

The five 'friends' walked out of the home or whatever. Nightwing was carrying the alien girl because it was too hard for her to stand… and Cyborg was being high and mighty for defeated the most aliens.

"Th… thank you," the girl whispered, her eyes shut.

"Anything for a friend," Raven responded.

"Yea… and since we're friends… what's your name?" Beast Boy asked as he walked in front of Nightwing and the girl.

She smiled her eyes still closed. "In your language… it is Starfire."

"Starfire," Nightwing pondered, "beautiful name. I like it."

"I second that motion!" Cyborg said.

"Thank you friend."

"You're very welcome… Starfire," Raven said as she lightly smiled at the now sleeping Starfire. "It ended tonight…" Raven muttered as she stopped and let everyone else walk ahead of her, "my friend is fine now." She smiled at the word 'friend' and caught up to them.

**End**

Yay! It's stupid I know and like weird but oh well.

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


End file.
